


Viper's New Skin

by Aroomie



Series: Witcher Fic's [18]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: ? - Freeform, Arris - Freeform, Crane School, Double Penetration, Enemies With Benefits, Explicit Sexual Content, Filthy, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Griffin School (The Witcher), Idiots in Love, Kaer Morhen's Fanon Hot Springs (The Witcher), Letho/Coën, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, OR IS IT, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Over stimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Self Confidence Issues, Smut, Soft Letho z Gulety | Letho of Gulet, Surprise DP, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Threesome - M/M/M, Viper School (The Witcher), Weird Witcher Biology, Witcher Biology (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroomie/pseuds/Aroomie
Summary: Everyone knew that the mutagens varied from Witcher school to Witcher school. The Cats took naps in the sun if it was warm enough, while also losing an almost alarming amount of hair all over their bodies, but never seemed to go bald. The Wolves were pack orientated, refusing to talk about anything to do about their bodily functions, that included their sex life... especially their sex life.~~~~~~Alternately:Letho finds himself in a horrible situation. His boyfriend and his lover help make it better.
Relationships: Coën/Letho z Gulety | Letho of Gulet/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Witcher Fic's [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852585
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	Viper's New Skin

**Author's Note:**

> OK! 
> 
> Notes for the beginning. There is a scene near the beginning that Letho's skin peals off his body (like a snake), it is not graphic, it is as brief as I could possibly make it while still having some "plot". XD
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> A HUGE HUGE thank you to everyone who helped me complete this and even more to [Locktea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locktea/pseuds/Locktea) who made the final Beta read!! <3 <3 Thank you so much, love!!!
> 
> Banner for the story was made by [jaimistoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller) Thank you so much, luv!!!! <3 <3

Everyone knew that the mutagens varied from Witcher school to Witcher school. The Cats took naps in the sun if it was warm enough, while also losing an almost alarming amount of hair all over their bodies, but never seemed to go bald. The Wolves were pack orientated, refusing to talk about anything to do about their bodily functions, that included their sex life... especially their sex life. 

Every school had their thing, something that their mutations did to them that either embarrassed them or downright just made them want to punch some ignorant fuck in the face for saying something wrong. This was a common thing to happen to a human who thought they were oh-so-clever. 

The Viper school, by far, found their mutagens had a combination between the most interesting as well as most disgusting of all the schools. Vipers, keeping to the namesake of their school, shed their skin once every couple of months. The Vipers themselves hated when they felt a shed coming on and most chose to holed up in some secluded area, away from others, so that they could endure what the shedding entailed alone. 

This is how Letho found himself in the hot springs of Kaer Morhen, stuck at the keep for the winter. Easily forgetting about the whole ordeal when he and his partner were offered to stay the winter by the eldest wolf, the smile on Arris’s face had Letho accepting the offer before realizing the consequences. Consequences like being stuck in Kaer Morhen with nowhere to retreat during a shed. As soon as the telltale itch set in, he had begun to shy away from his Little Bird, his self-conscious concern over how the Crane would react putting distance between them. So when he began to notice the way that the eyes of the Griffin wintering with them would linger on Arris a bit too long, how he’d lean in a little whenever Arris spoke, Letho jumped all over it. 

Arris was confused at first, both by Letho’s sudden distance, and his enthusiastic support of exploring something with someone else, but after a quick excuse from Letho about how winter makes a Viper more lethargic and not wanting to do much, Arris had warmed up to the Griffin, introducing himself as Coën. Letho watched on contently as they shared moments, and even put on a few “displays” for Letho to eagerly enjoy even if the Viper didn’t participate. 

Now, sitting in the hot springs with his legs dangling in the waters of one of the pools, Letho frowned as he scrubbed at the dead layer of skin on his arm, willing it to separate somewhere so that he could start getting it _off_ so that no one would find out. Finally, after what felt like hours, the dead layer broke open with an audible popping sound and Letho let out a heavy breath as he began peeling the skin off his body. 

Letho was thankful it was coming off in larger pieces this time around, the last time he had to shed, the skin would only come off in small handfuls, too brittle to take in larger pieces. Any and all hair Letho had grown in the past couple of months since his last shed easily coming off with it all. 

It took Letho less than half an hour to get all the dead skin ripped off and set on fire with a quick igni to leave no trace of what happened before settling himself on the edge of the pool once again, stifling a groan. He hated this part, the most embarrassing of it all in his opinion, the new, highly sensitive skin under the layer he had removed now freshly exposed to the air and every little touch or movement he made had pleasure shooting through his entire body. Letho stared down at his already half-hard cock, growling low in his throat as he dragged his fingernails across his thighs, the pleasure from the action making him sit ramrod straight and cock fill out completely, now hanging heavily between his legs. 

Letho grumbled as he took himself in hand, gasping louder than he meant to as the sensation of his hand against his cock made his whole body tremble, legs spreading wide on their own accord as he stroked himself, reaching up with his other hand to pinch at his nipple and drag his fingers across his skin. 

His pleasure was peaking so quickly, making his mind fuzzy, focusing solely on chasing that high of pleasure, he didn’t hear the footsteps heading towards the hot springs until it was too late. The door swung open so hard and fast that it bounced loudly off the stone wall. Letho’s eyes snapped towards the sound and watched in complete horror as Arris and Coën came into the room, they were wrapped around each other, kissing, indulgent and slow. A hint of primal hunger showing as their hands roamed over one another, stopping only when they noticed Letho. To the Viper’s growing horror, their eyes landing on him made the Viper’s pleasure peak, a loud grunt leaving him as he was unable to take his eyes off of his Little Bird. Arris continued to stare wide-eyed as Letho peaked, his orgasm causing his hips to lift off the floor as ropes of white fell into the water of the pool. 

Everything was deathly silent for a few moments, Letho coming down from his high, and Arris had to try more than once to find his words.

“Uh, Letho?” The sweet scents of Letho’s flowered pleasure and happiness turned into a rancid sour smell as Arris stepped forward with Coën close behind. “What was that?” The Crane frowned. “You don’t touch me for weeks and I find you like this? Are you pushing me onto Coën so you can leave me?” Arris narrowed his gaze onto Letho, glaring at the Viper, and Letho spluttered. 

“No!” Letho ground his teeth together as he quickly pulled himself to his feet, ignoring the way his new skin prickled in pleasure at the sudden rush of movement, cock twitching valiantly as it tried to fill again. Letho quickly jumped to his feet and rushed over to Arris, grabbing his shoulders and ignoring the way Coën glared at him. 

“Really,” Arris said, his gaze surprisingly steady even with the confusion and hurt written all over his face. “Kind of what it feels like right now.”

Letho sighed. “It’s not… look. Vipers… we… we shed our skin, alright? But, it takes a few weeks to actually get to that point once it starts, and I was nervous about how you would take it, so I didn’t tell you. Or let you see.” Letho explained, his grip tightening on Arris’s shoulders when the Crane reached out and touched his elbows. “Th-the new skin it… it is sensitive. It needs to get used to touch again, only takes a day,” he said and Arris slowly nodded, a small grin appearing on his face.

“So… you’re telling me that you shed your skin?” Letho nodded. “That it’s super sensitive,” another nod, “and you’re… what? Hiding here so you can get over the sensitive part yourself?” Arris questioned and Letho turned his head away, a look of guilt on his face. Arris grinned, turning to look at Coën who only needed to look at Arris for a second before the same grin appeared on his face. 

“Oh, my darling Viper,” Arris purred, looking back to Letho as he reached up and cupped the larger man’s face and turned his eyes back towards him. “I love you, we share these things so we may help one another through it, yes? You never thought it was strange when I suddenly lost all my hair, did you?” Letho shook his head quickly. “Exactly,” Arris smiled widely, running his thumbs across Letho’s cheekbones and becoming utterly delighted in the way that Letho’s neck muscles had begun to twitch, his eyes becoming half-lidded as he stared down at Arris. 

Arris’s gaze flicked behind Letho for a second, the Viper’s brow furrowing at the action and was about to ask him what he was looking at when suddenly a warm hand landed on his lower back and began to caress along his spine, fingertips teasing along the vertebrae and Letho sucked in a hard breath, his body arching at the touch. 

“Mmm, he is sensitive, isn’t he,” it wasn’t a question, not really, and Letho had to fight down the urge to bare his teeth at Coën. The smile on Arris’s face dampening any aggression he may have wanted to throw towards the Griffin. 

“Don’t tease him too much, Coën, he’s shy,” Arris mock scolded the Griffin, making the Witcher chuckle.

“Letho? Shy?” Coën scoffed fondly, reaching around with both hands and plastering himself against Letho’s back -when did he take his clothes off?- and pinched both of the Viper’s nipples. The noise that left Letho had the Viper’s cheeks flooding a dull blush, his eyes fluttering shut in bliss. “Those are two words I never thought I’d hear in the same sentence,” Coën teased, placing gentle kisses across Letho’s shoulders.

“Keep talkin’, feathers, I’ll give you other things you haven’t fuckin’ witnessed before,” Letho hissed in annoyance once he managed to collect himself, glaring over his shoulder at Coën, but looking back towards Arris when the Crane hooked a single finger on his jaw and pulled his attention back to the blonde Witcher. 

“Hush, my love,” Arris purred, his voice like a cooling balm over Letho’s irritation, his hand slipping down to palm at Letho’s growing erection making the Viper’s hips buck forward of their own accord. “Let me help you feel good. Let _us_ show you that you don’t need to be ashamed, or embarrassed,” Arris purred, running his hands down Letho’s arms and watching with glee as the Viper’s eyes fluttered shut.

Arris looked over Letho’s shoulder, smiling at Coën, trailing his hands across Letho’s arms and shoulders while Coën’s hands slipped from the Viper’s pectorals and across his ribs. Every touch, every slide of hand, made Letho suck in a sharp breath, his eyes shut tightly as the pleasure of their touch on his newly sensitive skin was too much, yet not enough, all at once. Letho’s cock plumping to complete hardness even though he had just orgasmed not that long ago. 

Arris chuckled softly, reaching up to cup either side of Letho’s face in his hands and pulled the larger Witcher down to a better height, leaning up on his toes, and met Letho in the middle. Their lips crashed together in a kiss that Letho took little time turning into something hungry and desperate. Arris’s hands slid from Letho’s shoulder, one looping around the large Witcher’s shoulder while his other hand trailed down and gripped Coën’s wrist to push the Griffin’s hand down further on Letho’s body and encouraged the other Witcher to take hold of Letho’s large plump cock, stroking it. 

“Shit… fuck,” Coën breathed and making Arris chuckle into Letho’s mouth, “he’s fucking huge, how do you handle that?” Arris pulled back from Letho’s lips, the Viper’s mouth now trailing down the Cane’s jaw and neck, Arris let out a breathy gasp when Letho nipped his neck.

“Practice,” Arris breathed and Coën could only chuckle as he wrapped his fingers around Letho’s girth and let out a low whistle at the sight of the large prick in his hand, his index finger and thumb barely touched! 

Arris’s eyes partially closed as Letho’s mouth worked across his neck, enjoying the feel of his lover’s mouth on him again after so long. Coën grinned at Arris over Letho’s shoulder, drinking in the new sight of Arris in Letho’s arms, the Viper’s large arms wrapping around the smaller Witcher and keeping him trapped against his broad chest, all the while Coën worked over Letho’s cock. His hand sliding easily across Letho’s length, thumb sweeping across the head and smearing the beads of precum along the Viper’s length and making the larger man groan. 

Letho leaned up and captured Arris’s lips again, groaning into his mouth as the Crane opened up for him and their tongues wrestled for dominance. The kiss turned into something needy and desperate, Letho’s hips moving with Coën’s hand and the Griffin started to move faster, striping along his cock faster and faster until finally, Letho let out a broken moan against Arris’s lips, his hips jerking forward desperately as Coën suddenly gripped the base of his prick so tightly that his orgasm was stolen from him. 

Letho growled at Coën, pulling away from Arris’s lips so he could glare at the Griffin but Arris pulled his attention back with a small whine and fingers pressing into the nape of his neck. Letho stared down at Arris, his lips pressed into a thin line as he weighed the pros and cons of ignoring his lover and returning his glare on the other Witcher, finally conceding to ravish Arris’s lips with his while Coën took a step back with a triumphant smile on his face. 

Coën watched the two make out for a few minutes, palming his own prick at half-mast as he walked around and molded himself against Arris’s back, ignoring the way that Letho snarled at him. The Griffin’s hands slid up and across Arris’s chest, sliding under his shirt and pushing the material up, slowly revealing sunkissed skin. Coën tempted fate, keeping one hand spread across Arris’s chest while taking the other and placing it on Letho’s wrist, slowly guiding the Viper’s hand to Arris’s skin and Letho didn’t need any more hint than that, both of his large hands taking over the task of removing Arris’s clothes while Coën moved silently around them, a small smirk on his lips, watching as they both rubbed and pressed against one another. 

Arris must have felt his eyes on him, as suddenly he was pulling away from Letho’s lips and spinning about in the large Witcher’s grip. He reached out to grab Coën by the hips and pulled him close, lips and teeth meeting in a messy kiss. Letho growled, but not in a threatening way, as he watched the two of them. His fingers slipped into Arris’s pants after undoing the ties and he pushed the Crane’s trousers down.

“Tell me, Letho,” Coën started, pulling off from kissing Arris and peeked up at the larger Witcher, “you’ve had plenty of chances to stick that python of yours into our darling bird here, but… have you ever let him in you?” Coën lifted a brow at the question while Arris pressed his face to Coën’s neck, stifling a small laugh.

“I… no. No, I haven’t,” Letho said quietly, looking between the two of them, Coën clicked his tongue. 

“Pity. He is rather talented with his fingers, I’ll have you know,” Coën sighed wistfully, “and that tongue, gods…” Letho watched as Coën visibly shivered at his words, Letho’s cheeks colouring pink as he looked towards Arris who was now smacking at Coën’s shoulder while hissing the Griffin’s name. 

“You’ve… you’ve taken the Griffin like that?” Letho watched Arris, the Crane blushing a pretty pink as he smiled shyly and gave a small nod.

“I have, a few times,” Arris said offhandedly, looking up at his lover. Letho licked his lips, needing to bite his cheek as Arris reached out and traced his fingers across Letho’s torso. 

“You should try it,” Coën said, both Arris and Letho’s eyes snapping towards the Griffin and he smiled innocently with a shrug, “what? It’s true.”

“How do you think?” Arris asked, his head tilting curiously and making Coën’s smile shift to something teasing, stepping around the pair again, letting his fingers drift across their skin. Letho let out a soft growl, watching Coën carefully as the Griffin moved about. 

“I’ve had you, darling bird, both ways,” Coën purred, watching as Letho’s muscles jumped under his touch. “The way you open up for me, taking all of me,” Coën let out a breathy moan, “the way you moan and cry out. But that tongue? Your fingers?” Coën moaned again, more enthusiastically, louder, and Letho’s cheeks coloured. 

“Th-that good?” Letho asked, his breathing labored as both Witcher’s traced their fingers over his skin, making his muscles jump and hips twitch, never touching where he so desperately wanted them to touch. 

“Oh, you have no idea, Letho,” Coën said, stopping just to the Viper’s left and standing up on his toes so he could whisper the words into his ear. “The feeling of him inside, nnngh, such bliss. He takes his time, opens you up perfectly,” Coën rakes his nails across Letho’s chest, groaning into the Viper’s ear, Arris watching in amazement as the large man shivered so hard he looked like he would topple over. 

Arris continued to watch as Coën’s hand trailed across Letho’s skin, a trail of goose flesh rising in its wake, Letho’s muscles twitching. The Griffin smirked over Letho’s shoulder at Arris, digging his nails into Letho’s skin now as he raked his hand down the Viper’s side, making the larger man moan loudly in surprise, Arris’s gaze widening as he stared up at his lover. 

“My, my… You are sensitive,” Arris teased, making Letho growl playfully at the Crane. Arris grinned and moved his hands, mirroring Coën’s as the Griffin moved his touches to the Viper’s back, his gaze darting to Coën as he smirks playfully before returning his attention back to Letho. Every twitch, every minute spasm, taken to memory as Arris and Coën took the large Viper apart with simple caresses. 

“What do you say, Letho?” Coën’s voice was like honey, deep and smooth, running down his spine and making him shiver. “Do you want to feel him? His fingers pressing into you,” Coën’s fingers traced across Letho’s ribs, “his tongue slipping inside to help you relax.” Arris’s fingers traced down, circling around Letho’s cock and making it jump, begging for attention, “Let yourself relax into him, have him slip inside of you,” Coën smiled, pressing a kiss to Letho’s shoulder, “feel him fill you entirely?” 

Letho couldn’t stop the noise even if he wanted to, Arris’s fingers slipping under his cock and gently fondled his balls, rolling them in his palm while his other hand pushed back and clever fingers traced around the tight ring of muscle but never touching, Letho moaned wantingly.

“Fuck!” Letho breathed, “You fucking birds are going to drive me _mad_ ,” he snarled, eyes shutting tightly. Both Coën and Arris chuckled darkly, suddenly their hands gone from his skin and a desperate keen came out of Letho’s throat as his eyes snapped open to see Coën walking around to wrap his arms around Arris’s waist and pull the Crane back against his chest.

“Well, we can’t have that happen, now can we?” Coën teased, his hands now trailing across Arris’s front, pinching the pebbled nipples on the Crane’s chest. Letho swallowed hard, watching as Arris’s head tilted back, eyes fluttering closed, letting out a breathy moan. “I suppose we will just have to keep ourselves entertained, won’t we?”

Letho barely made it more than a minute, watching as Coën’s nimble fingers traced across Arris’s chest and dipped down to the Crane’s hip bones, scratching across his skin and grabbing handfuls from the side of his ass, before a long suffering whimper escaped the larger Witcher’s throat and making the others freeze in place. Small smiles appearing on their faces.

“Does my snake need attention?” Arris asked sweetly and Letho swallowed heavily, nodding minutely. “Hmmm, I’m afraid I need words, my love,” Arris slipped from Coën’s grasp and walked towards Letho, pushing the Viper back until the back of his knees made contact with one of the benches spread about the room. One final small shove made the large Viper fall back and sit down.

“Please,” Letho breathed, staring up at Arris from his seat, leaning into every touch that caressed his head. Arris traced his fingers across Letho’s jaw and applied the barest amount of pressure to make the Viper lift his head, bending so he could place a sweet kiss against Letho’s lips, then slowly made his way down. Kissing across the man's jaw, down his neck, and across his chest. Pausing only a moment so he could pull one of Letho’s nipples into his mouth and give the rapidly pebbling mount an experimental suck and nibble, loving the way Letho sucked in a sharp breath, a low moan working its way out of him as Arris continued to kiss down his body. 

Arris paused near Letho’s cock, tracing his tongue across the sensitive hairless skin at the base, all but preening when Letho’s hips lifted into the touch as the large man cried out in surprise. Arris glanced up from his task just as Coën seated himself next to Letho, smirking down at the Crane as he held out a hand with a small vial of oil. Arris chuckled softly, licking a stripe across Letho’s cock, making the large man quake, and took the vial as Coën reached around Letho and rearranged the pleasure drunk Viper a little further down so that the man’s ass was hanging off the seat of the bench. Arris wiggled himself into place, keeping the vial capped for now and set it between his thighs, grabbing handfuls of Letho’s perfectly globed cheeks, and licked his lips as he spread them apart to get a look at his snake's virgin hole.

A surprised moan from Letho made Arris look up, a large grin appearing on his face as he saw Coën bent across the large Witcher’s chest, one of his nipples in the Griffin’s mouth, suckling on it contently. Letho’s fingers pressed to the back of Coën’s head, gripping as if somehow magically the man would have hair on his head to hold onto. Arris looked back to his task, diving in, tracing his tongue across Letho’s taint, angling his head so he could scrape his teeth across the large Witcher’s skin, listening as Letho cried out then snarled. A quick glance up showed that Coën’s fingers had once again wrapped around the base of Letho’s cock, keeping the man from his release, his massive thighs quivering on either side of Arris. 

Letho’s hips jumped when Arris’s tongue licked across his hole, the tight ring of muscle fluttering at the new sensation, the Viper’s chest heaving as he took a deep shuddering inhale, his fingers curling harder against the back of Coën’s head against his chest. Arris’s face remained pressed between his cheeks, one hand leaving its grip on Letho’s ass to grip his thigh and scratch his nails gently across the skin, making the large Witcher moan out loudly, hips bucking up. 

Much to Arris’s surprise and to his delight, Letho’s hole loosened quickly under the ministrations of his tongue, licking long solid strips from his hole and across his taint, dipping his head back down to press the flat of his tongue against the Viper’s skin. Arris tested the flex of the muscle with his tongue, prodding gently with the tip, listening to the noises Letho was making and knowing for a fact that Coën was _still_ gripping the Viper’s cock. He definitely would have been showered with cum, his tongue breaching the Viper’s hole, with the way Letho cried out and moaned, hips thrusting up and desperate for friction, legs once again trembling with the build-up of pleasure but no release.

Arris smiled to himself, continuing to lavish attention on Letho’s hole with his tongue, his fingers scratching down the Viper’s thighs, making the large man whimper. Plucking the vial from his lap, Arris popped the top and poured a generous amount onto his fingers then lined them up just as he pulled his tongue back, shoving two of his fingers in knuckle deep. 

Letho howled, his head falling back, back arching, hips thrusting up into the intrusion to somehow get it deeper. Arris marveled at the sight, eyes wide, as he watched Letho’s entire body tremble and shake, his rim tightening around Arris’s fingers. The tip of Letho’s prick was red and angry, twitching as if he’d just reached his peak. Arris looked towards Coën, smirking as the Griffin pulled off from Letho’s chest to be able to nibble on Letho’s collarbone. 

Arris enjoyed the view of his lover so completely wrecked for a moment longer, watching as Coën trailed small bites across the Viper’s chest until finally settling again. Arris looked back down at what he was doing, his tongue poking out from the corner of his mouth as he worked his fingers, scissoring the digits already inside of Letho, stretching out his hole. The Viper’s breathing coming out in ragged gasps as he tried to regain any form of composure, failing as Arris added a third finger, Letho’s head falling back as he wailed. 

Letho would smack Arris for it later when the Crane giggled, _giggled_ , wiggling his fingers slowly and working him open. He could feel the stretch, the fullness of having Arris’s fingers inside of him, craving for deeper. His hips jumping up, pressing Arris’s fingers in deeper, making Coën smile against his skin. Arris worked Letho open slowly, taking in each and every noise that the Viper was making, stealing glances every now and then as Coën released his grip on Letho’s prick only to tighten it again when it seemed like Letho was getting too close. 

It wasn’t until Arris was four fingers deep, licking lovingly around the sensitive stretched out rim, that Coën finally lifted off from Letho’s chest, leaving a bite mark in his wake, and rose from his seat so he could gently touch Arris’s shoulder and make a motion with his hand and a lift of his brow in silent direction to the Crane who smiled widely with a small nod. Letho whined when Arris’s fingers slipped out of him, breathing hard as he finally managed to focus his gaze on the Crane and watched as the man reached over and gently picked up Letho’s hands and guided the Viper, slipping off the bench and kneeling over Arris’s hips. 

Worry flashed across the Viper’s face, quickly adjusting himself clumsily so not to accidentally squish Arris. The Crane clicked his tongue, drawing Letho’s attention to the playful scolding expression on his lover’s face.

“I know you're bigger than me, but I'm still a Witcher, you won't break me, Letho,” Arris lightly scolded, making Letho’s cheeks flush and avert his eyes for a second, worrying his lower lip between his teeth for a second before nodding slowly. 

“Don’t you look lovely,” Coën’s voice purred over Letho’s shoulder, the Griffin’s hands dragging across Letho’s hips and guiding the Viper’s body in a slow roll before guiding them down. Only now did Letho realize how hard both Arris and Coën were, the head of Arris’s cock pressing against his loosened hole making his eyes roll to the back of his head. Letho was only vaguely aware of Coën’s voice murmuring praise in his ear, teeth gently nibbling on his ear, the tip of Arris’s cock finally breaching his hole and Letho’s hips dropped in a quick involuntary descent until Arris was buried to the hilt. 

Arris moaned loudly in surprise, his eyes threatening to shut tight at the sudden overload of pleasure but forced them to stay open as Letho moaned, his head dropping back against Coën’s chest, hips grinding down on their own accord, the purple head of Letho’s cock almost looked painful. Coën licked his lips, grinning, and reached down to pinch Letho’s nipples between his fingers and both Witcher’s watched as Letho’s orgasm slammed into the man like a Fiend, cock jumping once, twice, as his release painted its way across Arris’s chest and even landed on the Crane’s jaw. 

Letho felt like all the bones in his body had turned to jelly, leaning heavily against Coën’s hair dusted chest, the soft wiry strands feeling amazing on the back of his head, and barely managed to open his eyes -when did he close them?- when he felt Coën’s chest rumble with a groan. Looking down towards Arris below him and watched as his Crane’s tongue was reaching from between plush lips and licking up small drops of Letho’s spend from his chin. Letho’s thought processes stopped, prick instantly twitching back to life as the large man pushed off from Coën’s chest and folded himself over Arris, making sure to keep the Crane’s cock buried inside of him as he gave his hips an experimental roll. 

Letho traced his tongue across Arris’s jaw, cleaning up his own mess and swallowed down Arris’s moan as he pressed their lips together, tongue immediately diving into the Crane’s mouth and sharing the taste of himself with his lover. Coën groaned behind them, stroking himself at the sight of the two, his eyes raking over Letho’s large back as Arris’s hands reached around the best they could and stroked across every inch, muscles jumping with the contact. 

Coën’s gaze dropped further to Letho’s ass, licking his lips at the sight of Arris buried deeply in the much larger Witcher, a sudden thought crossing his mind and he grinned. Coën slowly moved in closer behind Letho, running one of his hands across the Viper’s back while scratching his nails across Arris’s leg, making both men moan, thoroughly distracted and in their own little world. Coën’s fingers trailed down and across, coming to a point on Letho’s ass, grabbing handfuls of those perfectly shaped globes and gave a gentle squeeze before moving one hand and touched feather-light to the Viper’s already stretched hole, letting out a satisfied groan as Coën found that Letho was so relaxed like this that his hole was loose enough that Coën could easily wiggle his index finger into the viper. 

Working almost painfully slow, Coën located the vial of oil Arris had discarded, pouring a generous amount on his length while also tipping the bottle over Letho’s cleft and watched as the slick substance rolled down his body and gathered around the ring of muscle where it was stretched around Arris’s cock. Coën licked his lips, pressing his index finger inside, then another, gently stretching the Viper wider and listened as Letho moaned louder than before. When Letho was stretched just enough to fit the tip of Coën’s prick, the Griffin thrust in quickly. 

The sudden intrusion surprised both Letho and Arris as they pulled apart from their kissing and cried out, Letho had never felt so conflicted about whether he should kill someone or not, but the feeling of being so full soon distracted him as Coën began to gently move his hips. Letho glanced over his shoulder towards Coën, lips pulled back into a snarl to show his displeasure at not being warned, but Coën just grinned and thrust his hips quickly and the noise that came out of Arris made Letho’s attention snap back to the Crane. Arris’s eyes were shut blissfully, lower lip pulled into his mouth, and fingers digging into Letho’s hips hard enough to leave indents from his nails. 

Letho could no longer find it in himself to feel angry at Coën, instead, he let his mind be swallowed up with hazy pleasure. Coën moving his hips rhythmically, pressing his forehead between Letho’s shoulder blades, his arms wrapped around the Viper’s chest and gripping tight to his chest, rolling Letho’s nipples with his thumbs. One of Letho’s large hands reached back to grip Coën’s thigh, holding on tightly while the other now rested on Arris’s chest, the touch helping the Crane to ground himself so he could properly take in the view of his snake being completely ruined. 

Licking his lips when he saw that Letho’s cock was once again angry and purple. Without much thought, Arris moved his hand and stroked his fingers from base to tip of Letho’s cock, both Coën and he hissing as Letho tightened around them, hips quivering as the Viper let out a weak cry as he came over Arris’s chest for the second time. Coën shifted the best he could so he could look at Letho’s face, the Viper’s eyes closed and mouth open as he panted heavily, glancing towards Arris and smirked as he saw the amazement written across the Crane’s face. Coën licked his lips, kissing Letho’s shoulder, then bit it, watching Arris’s face, and the way that the Crane’s eyes darted down and widened Coën knew that Letho’s prick had once again twitched to life. 

Coën moved back to the middle of Letho’s back, kissing and nibbling his way across it before he took a mouth full of Letho’s skin and bit down onto the thick muscle, gripping the man’s chest tightly, and began to jackhammer his hips into the Viper. Arris and Letho cried out at Coën’s sudden change of pace, Arris quickly returning to his hold on Letho’s hips while the Viper was unable to hold himself up properly anymore and bent over, pressing his face to Arris’s neck and breathing hotly across the skin and only made the Crane moan louder. Coën pressed his whole body across Letho’s back, keeping up his pace even as he heard the telltale babbling of Arris’s pleading whimpers. The Griffin released one hand from Letho’s chest, reaching down between Arris and Letho and stroked his fingers across Letho’s length, gasping as Letho’s hole once again tightened around them as the Viper came for the third time. 

Arris let out a loud strangled cry, his head tipping back, and the sudden warmth surrounding Coën’s cock followed by the weak whimper from Letho told the Griffin that Arris had reached his limit, filling Letho with his release. Coën kept his pace going, chasing his own pleasure as it coiled tight in his stomach until it finally snapped, digging his teeth hard enough into Letho’s shoulder to break the skin and taste the coppery tang of the Viper’s blood, spilling himself inside alongside Arris. 

The three Witcher’s lay still, breathing hard and did their best not to turn into boneless piles on the floor. Arris hissed when Coën slipped out, tracing his hands across Letho’s body as he retreated, and Arris’s limp prick slipped out easily after. Coën couldn’t help the groan that left him as he got an eyeful of Letho’s ruined hole, dripping with their release. 

“Uh, Coën?” The Griffin blinked at Arris’s voice and looked up to find the Crane smiling sweetly, cradling Letho’s head against his shoulder, the Viper completely passed out. Coën let out a breathy laugh, helping Arris lift the large Witcher off of him and together they worked to get the man into one of the pools. 

When Letho came to, he was leaning against Coën’s shoulder while Arris was running a cloth across his shoulder, the Crane perched in his lap, and the Viper let out a pleased humming sound.

“Ah, he’s alive!” Coën joked and Arris chuckled softly at the weak snarl that came from Letho. 

“Stick your cock in me again without warning… and I’m cutting it off,” Letho growled, his voice completely wrecked, and Arris leaned forward to kiss Letho’s cheek.

“Easy, love,” Arris purred, prompting Letho to use whatever strength he had left in his limbs to pull the Crane closer to his body and turn to nuzzle his face against Arris’s neck. A Small laugh bubbled out of the smaller Witcher as he wrapped his arms around Letho’s head and hugged him close, trailing his fingers over Letho’s bald skull. “Told you he was a cuddler after sex.”

Letho let out a very loud, undignified, annoyed, groan, and buried his face closer to Arris’s neck as Coën burst out into a fit of laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> If I missed a tag, please let me know! <3


End file.
